mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Miya
Shiba Miya (司波 深夜), born (Yotsuba Miya), was the older twin-sister of the current Head of the Yotsuba Family, Yotsuba Maya. Miya was the largest shareholder of Four Leaves Technology. She was the mother of Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. Appearance and Personality Miya was a charming woman with jet black hair, white skin, red eyes and a mature beauty that was ten years younger. Her status as the oldest daughter of the Yotsuba Family, and twin-sister to the head of the family permitted her many luxuries. She was gentle, polite, and lady-like in all of her responses and attitude towards others. She had perfect etiquette when dealing with people during social events. After the Artificial Magician Plan and the The Nightmare of 2062, Miya was relatively emotionless after abusing her Mental Interference abilities on both her sister and son. It is not known whether it is from a side effect of the Mental Interference Magic, a sense of guilt, or even some other different mental effect. Like most of the Yotsuba Family, Miya did not consider Tatsuya a member of the Yotsuba and showed no care or affection towards him as a son like a mother typically would. However, it is also noted that she seemed to be suffering for being unable to love her own son. Before Sakurai Honami left to protect Tatsuya in Okinawa, she praised her son's intelligence, making Honami realize that after everything, all mothers are capable of boasting about their children. In Volume 16, Maya reveals to Tatsuya that she and Miya were happy at Tatsuya's birth. Despite their distant treatment, they always tried to love him throughout his life. Background Miya gave birth to her son Tatsuya, on April 24th, 2079. Episode 5, Enrollment V She then gave birth to her daughter Miyuki 11 months later, on March 25th, 2080. Episode 17, Nine Schools Competition X She was seen relaxing with her children at a villa in Okinawa in 2092. When her illness became worse she was hospitalized for two years, and she died in 2094. Chapter 17, The Two of Them, Together There is a legend known by Stars that there was a magician (Miya) who could use 'magic which alters the mind's very structure' that is known to have died after twenty years of hospitalization without being married, and without having children. Volume 9, Chapter 4 As Miya's condition worsened she was sent to a personal villa in Izu. During her stay in Izu, there were three attempts to abduct her. But all the attempts were repelled by the security provided by the Yotsuba Family.Volume 24, Chapter 1 She used to be Miyuki’s teacher when it came to her magic exercises but since she tends to get sick from the overuse of magic and it has become a much heavier burden on her body.Continuation Reminiscence Arc - Frozen Island Yotsuba Miya was born as the oldest twin-daughter of Yotsuba Genzou. She was married to Shiba Tatsurou by the order of the Yotsuba Family in order to seize his prized genetic advantage. YotsubaTwins.JPG|Yotsuba Twins in the Light Novel Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - 09 - Large 09.jpg|Glimpes of the Yotsuba Twins in the Anime Yotsuba Twins.png|Miya and Maya, the Yotsuba Twins Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 After her twin sister had been rescued by her father from her kidnappers; she was asked by her father to use Mental Interference Magic on her sister, who was on the verge of a mental breakdown from her experiences of being experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan. This allowed all of her sister's terrible memories to be converted to simple information in her mind, but because Miya couldn't differentiate between Maya's memories, all of her memories are converted to information. Since memories and experience is what makes a person and his/her personality; Miya, in a sense, killed her sister. Deeply affected by what she had done, Miya starts excessively using her magic without care, leading to the deterioration of her health. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. Abilities Magical Abilities Miya’s specialty magic lied not in perception nor prediction magic, but a Mental Interference Magic, and as ‘mental’ magic users are hypothesized to be closely linked with the ‘Akashic Record’, they possess exceedingly insightful intuition. With the use of this intuition, Miya would know when to be suspicious of others and when to be on her guard with danger lurking about. Her intuition was a set above the rest, earning her the title "Mistress of Lethe". ➨ Mental Design Interference :A forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic, also known as Mental Structure Interference that is unique to Miya. This Magic was used by Miya on Tatsuya to forcibly alter the area of his consciousness that creates strong emotions (the limbic system) in order to input an Artificial Magic Calculation Area, creating an artificial Magician. This experiment caused Tatsuya to lose all strong desires save the brotherly love he feels for his sister. This magic was also used to change Maya's consciousness' shape by changing the experiential memories into "knowledge", thus separating the emotions from her memories. This magic has a side effect of weakening Miya and removing the emotions of the target and the user, due to either guilt or the magic itself. = GATE = Due to her Mental Structure Interference magic, she can force her way to interfere with the unconscious area of the opponent. By closing their ‘Gate’ temporarily, she can stop their magicVolume 16, Chapter 6. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Yotsuba Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Deceased